Dos meses de vida
by Nagini la Bruja del Sauce
Summary: Kane yamashiro era un hijo excelente un hermano dedicado hasta que le dijeron que solo le quedaban unos meses de vida y sus padres se mudan al pueblo de burguess. Donde aparte de lidiar con su enfermedad también lo hará con unos sueños algo extraños descubrirá el significado de estos o morirá primero?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Injusto

Disclaimer: Jack Frost pertenece a DreamWorks, la familia Yamashiro es de mi propiedad y hago esto sin fines de lucro

Aclaración: Es la primera vez que público un fi casi que acepto consejos y correcciones en mi ortografía gracias

Injusto

Cuando le dijeron que tenía cáncer terminal pensó que la vida era injusta y que los doctores eran unos malditos inservibles por no detectar su enfermedad a tiempo, volvió al pensamiento de que la vida era una puta caprichosa para hacerle esa injusticia era un buen hijo y un excelente hermano nadie podía decir lo contrario porque estaría mintiendo todos los días jugaba con sus hermanos y en la noche inventaba historias de un hombre en la Luna enamorado de una mujer en el Sol; cuando los pequeños estaban en los brazos de Morfeo les daba un beso en la frente para luego ver a sus padres dormir y susurrar un _**los amo**_…..

.

.  
>.<p>

.

. 

_**¿Hijo? …Por favor…reacciona…**_ -parpadeo asustado al ver como su madre lloraba pidiendo que reaccionara pero como hacerlo si le acababan de decir que iba a morir en unos meses- _**No pasa nada mamá…. Solo fue el impacto de la noticia… **_-susurro con pesadez para luego sonreír y levantarse del asiento del consultorio y salir-

_**Esta seguro que mi hijo no tiene salvación? Digo tal vez haya tiempo la quimioterapia podría ayudar**_- hablo su padre desesperado exigiendo una respuesta del que se hacía llamar doctor- _**Es lo menos que puede hacer luego de confundir los resultados haciéndonos creer que nuestro hijo estaba sano **_–golpeo el escritorio furioso al recordar la llamada que decía que se presentara en el hospital- _**Mi hijo está muriendo por su estupidez y usted solo nos dice que lo siente?**_

_**Por favor entienda…. Estos casos suelen pasar no era nuestra intención darles esta noticia tan dolorosa….**_- Exclamo frustrado por el error, para mirar a la pareja- _**Aunque intentáramos exterminar el cáncer con la quimio lo único que lograríamos es a cortar la vida de su hijo…. **_–hablo bajo para darle tiempo de asimilar la noticia-

_**Entonces mi niño morirá? Sin vivir del todo? Sin casarse sin tener hijos, graduarse o ver a sus hermanos crecer?**_ –Susurro la señora Yamashiro para levantarse de improvisto- _**En ese caso gracias por su servicio cariño vámonos **_–pidió a su esposo para jalarlo a la salida y ver a su hijo ausente del mundo real, tal vez recordando lo corta que fue su vida y reclamándole a Dios como siempre lo hacía cuando algo no le salía bien y ella lo regañaba por hacerlo esta vez le permitiría reclamar todo lo que quisiera-

.

.

/Casa Yamashiro/

_**Entiendo que están dolidos, yo también lo estoy me voy a morir después de todo pero podrían explicarme por qué mudarnos a pueblo con nombre extraño? **_–entrecerró los ojos para ver a su madre empacar y a su padre hablar con unos viejos amigos- _**Digo hay muchos nombres raros pero burgués? No había nada más original?**_

_**Podrías hacer silencio? Tú padre está hablando con **_ _**Jaime para que nos aloje te gustara el pueblo dicen que en invierno adquiere una sensación de pureza y además la familia Bennett es un encanto **_–sonrió su madre para besarle la frente a su hijo y llamar a los otros dos-_** No piensas decirle a Max y a Santiago sobre mi enfermedad?**_

_**No les diremos. Ya está todo arreglado saldremos dentro unos minutos ya te despediste de tus amigos?**_ –Asintió con pesadez recordando la triste despedida y la noticia que les dijo a sus amigos fue algo muy doloroso_**- Papá?**_

_**Si hijo? –**_Lo mira interrogativo_- __**Cuando muera… prometes cuidar a mis hermanos? No quiero que se depriman por mi culpa… ellos son mi vida papá creo que mis hermanos serán como los hijos que nunca tendré**_ –hablo mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y el miedo lo invadía- _**Yo tengo miedo, no quiero morir papá hice algo mal? Te decepcione o simplemente la vida no me quiere…. Yo perdona estoy hablando tonterías **_–se abrazó a si mismo mientras escuchaba los débiles sollozos de su padre. Se levantó para abrazarle y buscar apoyo- _**No has hecho nada malo hijo… tal vez encontremos una cura y sobrevivas…**_

_**Muy bien vámonos quiero conocer ese extraño pueblo y esto es vergonzoso**_- Se separó de su padre para salir junto a él con sus maletas listas-

.

.

Si solo supiera que ese extraño pueblo le otorgaría una segunda oportunidad__


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Pesadillas y recuerdos

_Nuestra vida no nos pertenece.  
>Del vientre a la tumba, estamos unidos a otros, pasado y presente.<br>Y con cada crimen que cometemos, cada gesto amable,  
>alumbramos nuestro futuro<em>.

El atlas de las nubes.

_Sentía como los corceles negros lastimaban su piel la sangre escurría por sus labios y una súplica muda escapo de ellos rogaba a Dios que su familia no fuera encontrada por esos enigmáticos caballos hechos de pesadillas. Apunto con su cayado al cielo para destruir a las pesadillas pero cada vez eran más, de repente sintió en su cuerpo un dolor peor al que sentía cuando Áster le pegaba por congelar los huevos junto con Jack; bajo su mirada para ver la causa del dolor lo único que vio era una flecha negra que pitch había creado está lo había atravesado justo en el pecho empezó a caer y no pudo hacer nada más que ver a la Luna y pedirle  
>por Jack. Por qué no fuera lastimado por Pitch este se encontraba peleando con el Coco no se podían ver debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba busco a los otros y vio como Norte y Conejo estaban acorralados tratando de proteger a Tooth y a las haditas estas últimas caían al suelo como si fueran insectos y entonces cerró los ojos..<em>

–Parpadeo tratando de enfocar su mirada recordando el extraño sueño. Habían llegado en la noche a la casa de los Bennett quienes los recibieron alegres, Jaime era un tipo joven y agradable sus hermanitos simpatizaron con él cuando les hablo de un tal Jack... Frost él había soñado con ese Jack un chico que aparenta 17 años y por último un guardián, el Jack en el que creía era un hombre fuerte y alto un gran vikingo símbolo de la fuerza no de la diversión- **Jack... Frost guardián de la diversión–**susurró para sí mismo ese nombre se le hacía conocido a pesar de no haberlo escuchado nunca menos a verlo visto bajo los últimos escalones y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba Sophie -

**Buenos días Kane –** sonrío la rubia y le ofreció una taza de café- **Todos han salido a comprar canastas para la pascua, aquí tenemos la tradición de buscar los huevos escondidos** –habló con un tono divertido mientras miraba al joven frente a ella; su complexión era delgada pero un poco marcada, su piel blanca contrastaba con su cabello negro con mechones blanco y esos ojos... De un ámbar tan intenso como los de pitch por un momento en su mente cruzo el recuerdo de aquel chico que ayudo al Coco y luego lo traiciono...- **No puede ser él desapareció hace mucho...**

**Dijiste algo sophie?** – le miro curioso mientras tomaba un poco de café- **No nada solo recordaba a un viejo amigo-** murmuró por lo bajo para sonreír-** ¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer en la noche no dejabas de llorar debe de doler el sentir como el cáncer devora tú cuerpo lentamente**-lo miró con un poco de lástima al ver a como moría lentamente y siendo joven-** Sabes a pesar de estar enfermo me siento bien, además si me dejo vencer tan fácil mis hermanos se sentirán mal.**

**Si vas a salir ve abrigado no quiero que tú madre se preocupe más, un resfriado podría ser peligroso en tu condición hay un lago detrás del bosque por si quieres explorar, estoy segura que te encantara tu madre me contó que dibujas muy bien **– Le habló rápidamente la rubia mientras se ponía una bufanda para salir de la casa y dejarle solo-

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Lago de burgués**

_**Siguió las indicaciones de la rubia, el bosque no era muy espeso estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve que le hacía sentir tranquilo y en casa; respiro la briza invernal y por un momento sintió que el viento se alegraba de tenerle de vuelta, como si en un tiempo lejano hubiera tenido un lazo especial con él, sus ojos se enfocaron en el lago que estaba frente a él por un momento se sintió nostálgico como si hubiera tenido una historia en ese lugar..**_

**Vaya deja vú. Se parece al lago de mis sueños –**Murmuro por lo bajo mientras caminaba alrededor de este, cada centímetro le era conocido al igual que la casa de los Bennett y todo el pueblo- **La vida es un Deja vú constante con un ciclo sin fin-** Rió ante lo dicho y se sentó en el pasto ahora cubierto de nieve dejo a su lado la pequeña mochila que cargaba y saco un cuaderno con unos cuantos lápices de color-

_**La nieve blanca y pura fue cubierta por el  
>carmesí de la sangre del niño de ojos ámbar.<br>El lago congelado recibió en su vientre aún  
>niño que a su hermana de caer salvo.<strong>_

_**Tan parecidos, tan diferentes son  
>los dos, del bien del mal ambos<br>nacieron dos piezas perfectas  
>e imperfectas que encajan<br>perfectamente entre sí.**_

**Hermosa canción... –**Hablaron a sus espaldas no pudo evitar pegar un brinco del susto para voltear a ver al joven detrás de él-** Gracias... La acabó de inventar **–Murmuró por lo bajo mientras inspeccionaba al chico frente a él cabello blanco y ojos de un color azul intenso, vestía unos pantalones tubo con una chamarra azul y sujetaba un cayado este lo miraba entre curioso y asustado..- **  
><strong>  
><strong>Jack... Me llamo Jack vivo cerca de aquí te vi entrar al bosque y como nunca te había visto te seguí... –<strong>Mintió Jack mientras miraba igual al joven era parecido a"Black Snow"sus ojos ámbar, su cabello, su voz... todo era igual a él podría ser que...-**El mío es Kane de hecho llegue anoche mi familia y yo estamos quedándonos en la casa de los Bennett-**lo interrumpió Kane ese era un nombre por lo menos ahora tenía nombre, parpadeó al recordar que menciono el apellido de Jaime- **En casa de Jaime? Él y yo somos viejos amigos y dime Kane por que están en Burguess? –**Se sentó junto a él, tal vez no tenía las pruebas suficientes pero sabía que era la reencarnación de Black-

**Estamos de vacaciones... Además Jaime nos permitió quedarnos mientras estamos aquí es un buen tipo y tiene mucha imaginación **– sonrió levemente recordando las historias sobre el "Coco" y los guardianes- **Él me agrada y su hermana igual aunque me tratan como un niño a pesar de tener 16 años ya –**Bufó en modo de reproche por las escenas bochornosa de cuando llegaron- ¿**y tú? Hace cuanto los conoces?.  
><strong> 

**Pues... Desde que me mude hace unos años –**Trato de omitir el número de años sabía que si se los decía no le creería y sospecharía ya que su apariencia era la de un joven de 17 años, mientras que Jaime ya contaba con 25 años, habían pasado 14 años desde que fue nombrado guardián, venció a Pitch y 11 años desde que este apareció de nuevo pero esa vez con compañía- **Entonces Jack? –**sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por su acompañante que se encontraba de pie a su lado-** Perdona estaba pensando que decías?.**

**Te decía que ya me voy y si me acompañas de regreso –**Sonrió ante lo distraído que era Jack, le ofreció su mano para que se levantara- **No gracias me quedare un poco más –**Susurró mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba-** De acuerdo hasta pronto Jack – **Se despidió alejándose del lago rápidamente no había notado que ya era un poco tarde- **Hasta pronto Kane... –**Jack esperó a que Kane se internara por completo al bosque para llamar al viento e indicarle que le llevara al Polo Norte de inmediato-

_

**Hola a los que están leyendo este capítulo solo quería hacer unas aclaraciones la primera es que soy mala con los números (** ) **por si acaso xD  
>la otra es que si ya adivinaron mi amado kane es la reencarnación de Jack Black Frost el lado malo de Jack muajajaja y se agradecen los reviews cada reviews son zanahorias para bunny no sean malas y dejen reviews<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: De Pascua y otras cosas

_El presente tiene sus desafíos,  
>sea malo o sea bueno no podemos<br>culpar ni agradecer al pasado por lo  
>que está ocurriendo ahora.<em>

_**Paulo Coelho**_

_Dolor y rabia. Esos eran los sentimientos que sentía al ver a su otro yo, el dolor era porque Black Snow había estado solo igual que él, rabia porque él lo sabía y no hizo nada solo lo dejo a su merced mientras él otro era arrastrado por pitch al lado oscuro. Nunca había sentido querer ser serio dejar a un lado la diversión y ver las cosas desde el ángulo adulto y justo ahora mientras tenía a su"gemelo"con esa sonrisa burlesca retándole a que él diera el primer paso para empezar la pelea sentía el extraño impulso de abrazarlo y pedirle que lo perdonara por dejarle a la deriva... __**Me siento solo Jack...**__ Parpadeo confundido al escuchar eso Black Snow como se hacía llamar el otro había cambiado su sonrisa de burla por una decaída; al verla no pudo evitar susurrar un...__**Lo sé**__... mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le sonreía diciéndole sin palabras que él y los otros guardianes lo aceptarían en su grupo que su relación no sería la de enemigos si no la de hermanos._

_._

.

**¿Estás seguro que era él Jack? –**El hada de los dientes le hablo interrumpiendo sus recuerdos de cuando comenzó su amistad con Black, está se encontraba volando junto a sus haditas dándole indicaciones de recoger los dientes en algunos sectores, mientras norte y conejo lo miraban intrigados y meme, meme solo estaba durmiendo-** Es que es imposible creer que él haya reencarnado? Además en mi palacio no tengo ninguno de sus dientes – **Dijo confundida recordando cuando sus haditas le dijeron que no tenían ni un solo diente del chico-

Estoy más que seguro que era él, lo único diferente es su actitud es más... ¿Pacífica?-

En su rostro se formo una mueca de total desconcierto al recordar a Kane y su comportamiento con él. El tema del chico era un tabú para él al igual que sus 300 años de aislamiento- ¿**Ahora que lo pienso el pudo verme y oírme eso es extraño no? ¿Digo solo los niños creen en nosotros pero un adolescente de 16 años? –**Exhalo confundido ante los resientes descubrimientos es como si nunca hubiera creído en ellos-

- Meme hizo unas imágenes sobre su cabeza estás eran Jack y un hombre de nieve junto con el hada y un ratón, agito con fuerza un duende comunicándose con el pooka- ** Meme tiene razón existen muchas versiones de nosotros tal vez el chico creció con la idea del ratón Pérez o tal vez simplemente boto sus dientes. Además dejando de lado el asunto de Black, Pascua es dentro de unas horas no tengo tiempo para una reunión sin importancia **– Se quejo el conejo mientras coloreaba algunos huevos con maestría-

**Conejo pascua no es navidad –**Se burlo el ruso mientras le quitaba uno de los huevos y se lo lanzaba a Jack- **Conejo tiene razón Jack, tal vez crea en otra versión tuya y por eso puede verte, por si acaso vigílalo y asegúrate de que no se vea amenazado por Pitch –**Norte dejo caer su pesada mano en el hombro del más joven de los guardianes-

Lejos del Polo norte exactamente en el pueblo de Burgués una sombra se movía entre la oscuridad, haciendo ladrar a los perros por su aura oscura y maligna, logrando que unos cuantos niños y bebés lloraran por pesadillas horribles de monstruos bajo la cama y otras cosas. Este extraño ente se detuvo frente a una casa de colores cálidos y un gran patio coloreado de blanco por la nieve; se interno en la casa asegurándose de que el dueño no estuviera despierto para pasar a la habitación de su victima...

.

Pitch merodeaba la casa de la familia Bennett no solía darle pesadillas a los adolescentes ya que estos no le tienen miedo a nada y los pocos que le temen ah algo lo sustituyen por sueños de fiestas y mujeres en cueros, sin embargo el embriagante olor de las pesadillas y el miedo lo hacían enloquecer frente a él se encontraba un adolescente de no más de 16 años durmiendo solo con unos bóxers sin importar el frío este se removía inquieto entre las sabanas dejo caer un poco de su arena para poder ver lo que soñaba.

-La cama del quirófano era fría a pesar de encontrarse bajo los efectos de la anestesia podía sentir el frío colarse en su piel, trato de mover su rostro para distraerse junto a él había una mesa con diferentes herramientas unos escalpelos de diferentes tamaño con demasiado filo a su parecer se supone que solo debían de hacerle una incisión en el tórax para poder extirpar el cáncer en su pulmón para eso el cirujano debía realizar un corte a través de las costillas un horrible dolor lo distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir como de repente sus costillas eran golpeadas sin piedad las paredes del quirófano desaparecieron dando lugar a un bosque cubierto de nieve.  
>Sus costillas dolían y sus sentidos estaban alertas sin razón aparente cuando se levanto de la camilla tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé recién nacido escuchó un disparo y unos pasos correr a su dirección sujeto con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo y empezó a correr internándose en la espesura del bosque; las voces y los disparos se acercaban sus costillas posiblemente rotas perforaban su pulmón pero el pequeño entre sus brazos era más importante, llegó a su objetivo un hueco entre un árbol cubierto por las raíces dando la sensación de una pequeña cárcel dentro de ella se encontraba dos pequeños más una niña morocha con la piel pálida por el miedo y el frío y un niño de no más de 5 años. Estos se abalanzaron a sus brazos llenos de miedo correspondió como pudo el abrazo pero la adrenalina y el sentimiento de proteger a esos niños de cualquier cosa lo impulsaron a dejar a recién nacido en brazos de la pequeña mientras cubría el escondite con un poco de nieve ocultando así los cuerpos de los infantes, llevó un dedo a sus labios susurrando un "<strong>Volveré no salgan hasta que los venga a buscar papá" <strong>Se levanto alejándose de los niños, tropezó varias veces hasta llegar aún río que fluía a pesar del frío que azotaba Rusia inclino su cuerpo para beber un poco de agua pero su hombro fue atravesado por una bala se dejo caer por completo al suelo mordiendo sus labios **"Niño molesto, eres un gran problema para nosotros por eso eliminarte"**Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía la bala perforar su corazón _**Bum bum**_ con cada latido leve escuchaba ser llamado por una voz y a sus enemigos gritar-

_**Bum bum  
><strong>_  
><em>!Hermano!<br>_  
><em><strong>Bum bum<strong>_

_Resiste por favor_

**Bum bum**

_No quise decepcionarte_

**Bum bum**

_Prometo ser más atento contigo por favor vuelve IVAN!_

-Pitch miro intrigado las imágenes frente a él obviamente eran recuerdos pero unos muy exquisitos para él ya que le daban más fuerza de la que le darían las pesadillas de los niños se alejo del cuerpo internándose en la oscuridad del cuarto que se extinguía lentamente ante los rayos del Sol-_  
><em>  
>-Jack entró al cuarto del adolescente sin percatarse de que el Rey de las pesadillas estuvo unos segundos antes ahí, miro al otro cuerpo removerse incomodo en la cama las sabanas cayeron al suelo dejando al descubierto el delgado cuerpo, el pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud y su pelo se pegaba a su frente bañada en sudor "<em><strong>exquisito"<strong>_paso por su mente y como paso se fue al ver como el otro daba indicios de despertar; hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzo al otro mientras abría sus labios para despertarle por completo- **Kane si no despiertas volveré a lanzarte otra bola de nieve –**Se sentó toscamente en su cama al sentir en su rostro algo helado y húmedo movió su rostro buscando el dueño de esa voz que lo saco de su extraño sueño o pesadilla mejor dicho- **Estoy aquí clon –**Era Jack se encontraba en la orilla de su cama con una sonrisa irritante- **No soy tú estúpido clon Jack, -**curvo los labios molesto levantando para cerrar la ventana- **Ya me rindo, deberías agradecerme al parecer estabas teniendo un mal sueño-**

No podría decir que era un sueño era como decirlo una pesadilla de lo más extraña –

Lo miro detenidamente con recelo mientras notaba el pequeño detalle- ¿**Qué haces en mi habitación? –**Arqueó la ceja interrogante al verle junto a él-** Pues estaba dando un pequeño paseo cuando vi que estaba abierta, supuse que era la tuya **–Movió los hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta- **Es de mala educación acosar a un vecino aunque este sea un sexy adolescente de 16 años –**ladeo su rostro soltando una risa al ver la cara de incredulidad del peliblanco, tomo una de los abrigos que se encontraba en su armario-**Pfff ni que estuvieras tan bueno Yamashiro** –le señalo irritado ante la altanería del otro y él que pensaba que era un chico adorable-

**Oye Jack vas a bajar conmigo o ya te vas? **–Lo miro interrogante al verle parado como una estatua con ese extraño cayado-** Acaso me estas corriendo? Porque de ser así me voy** – Entrecerró sus ojos mirándole acusador- **Para nada ven vam...** –ladeo su rostro invitándole a seguirle, pero la tos le interrumpió sin dejarle terminar-** Kane estás bien? ****Kane kane!**- Lo ultimo que supo fue que tosió sangre y unos segundos después estaba sumergido en una oscuridad-

****

**Notas: **Bueno en el primer capítulo se menciona que kane tiene cancer pero no de que tipo así que investigue y obte por el de pulmon ya que si esta avanzado al paciente solo le queda 8 meses de vida y blab la se agradecen reviews ya que este me permite darle zanahorias a Áster


End file.
